


Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College AU, Fluff and the smallest amount of angst, M/M, OiHina Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 10:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day six of OiHina week! Enjoy!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Warmth

Oikawa graduated high school about a year ago today. It had, truly, been the waterworks with his friends and family. Iwaizumi was crying, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were rivalling Niagara Falls, and Oikawa’s mother and sister were rivalling Hanamaki and Matsukawa. It was kind of a mess. But that didn’t matter. Oikawa, in the end, spent the rest of the evening with a little ball of sunshine in his arms. 

Oikawa and Hinata had been going out for about, say, seven months before graduation? It took them forever to actually tell each other their feelings. While Karasuno didn’t trust the brunette at first, Aoba Johsai accepted Hinata immediately. Iwaizumi was the first to say anything about it, actually.

“Date whoever the fuck you want, Trashykawa, it doesn’t matter to me. Just don’t break their heart, cause I’ll break your bones.” Iwaizumi had said. Oikawa remembered that for about three months in; he’s actually still terrified Iwaizumi might pop up at his university and murder him. 

The couple have had a couple bumpy roads along the way, not to mention. Hinata thought, because Oikawa was still so popular and receiving love letters and confessions, that Oikawa was cheating on him with one of the girls at Aoba Johsai. Hinata wouldn’t talk to Oikawa for two weeks because of it, breaking both of their hearts in the process.

“I love you so much, you idiot! And here you are, still receiving confessions like it’s a walk in the park for you! What do you do with them, hmm? Are you dating someone without my knowledge?” Hinata’s voice had cracked about five times while he shouted at Oikawa. “I know... I know our relationship isn’t publicly known, but I thought you’d act a little better.”

Thank God that was the only really serious fight they’ve had. Hinata came back to Oikawa after his two weeks of silence with tears in his eyes and apologies spitting out of his mouth at thirty miles an hour, Oikawa replying with more apologies. Oikawa went to school the next day and received another love confession, to which he promptly shouted he was taken by Hinata Shouyou of Karasuno. The look in everyone’s eyes was... Interesting.

“O-Oikawa-san! I like you, please go out with me!” the girl said frantically, bowing her head with a heart-shaped letter in her hands.

“Sorry, but...” Oikawa sighed, imagining the look on Hinata’s adorable face. He smiled. “HEY EVERYONE! SORRY TO ANNOUNCE, BUT I’M ALREADY DATING HINATA!!! YOU KNOW, THAT ADORABLE, CUDDLY, PERFECT BALL OF SUNSHINE FROM KARASUNO!” The amount of silence after Oikawa’s declaration was hilarious, looking back at it now.

Oikawa stretched his arms above his head with a groan, pushing his work away as he got up from his desk. Oikawa moved to his bed and lifted the covers, revealing an already asleep Hinata. Oikawa held back a squeal and laid down, waking the second year from his sleep.

“You done?” Hinata gargled, rubbing his eyes with his first knuckle. “Finally... I’m cold.”

“You’ve been wrapped up in his blanket for the past hour, Shouyou.. How are you cold?” Oikawa laughed, wrapping his body around the smaller boy. “Is this better?”

“I was cold emotionally, dummy. And yes..” Hinata nuzzled against Oikawa’s chest with a content smile, Oikawa covering both of them with the blanket. “‘Night..”

“Goodnight, Shouyou.”

  
  



End file.
